Envy
You wrote me here. '' (DTRH, chapter 21). '''Envy Flora '''is an ETN OC created by ao3 author NervousAliceCurious. '''Overview' Ever since his first appearance in 'Down the Rabbit Hole', Envy has remained mostly an enigmatic figure to everyone except his partner-in-crime, NervousAliceCurious. Mainly due to the fact that only she can see him, until Everlock Horror Story, Hotel. Background Initially trapped underground by a malevolent force for an unknown length of time, he was able to save her from being brainwashed by Lilith through the almost-revealing of the name behind the pseudonym. In 'Deeper Than We Thought', the next installment of the 'Escape the Night Fandom-Season 3: Meta-World Corruption' series, he returns as a Deuteragonist of the tale. After having shared some of his magic with Alice, the two become essentially 'stuck together': The plants keep the Wonderland voices out of her head, and her presence keeps him grounded in reality. It also makes him a target of the oldest of the three witches: Belle. She tries to seal him away in Everlock until his handiwork can be destroyed, but he is able to break out by swamping the church with growth. They then blast her out of oblivion with a combined attack. Then, once the resistance comes for Alice, he is almost exiled by the Detox Chamber-its function is to destroy anything parasitic, i.e. the flowers in her veins- But, it is because of this link that she is able to save him by channeling his own power to break the machine. After the arrival of the rest of the AO3 authors, 'A New Perspective (A New Loophole)' deals with the disastrous party the Society Against Evil attempts to put on as a break from all of the constant tension. Long story short it is invaded by Calvin the Serial Killer, his mannequin army, and all of the other evil creatures under the Cursed God's control. In the ensuing battle, Alice is impaled in the chest by knives, leaving Envy to face him alone. He is offered a place at their side in exchange for saving her life as well as releasing him from the Link. His answer is a solid 'No'. This occurs again in 'A Summons To The Dark', only its his dreams that are being infiltrated. 'Meanwhile...' is where things change completely. The two are busy recuperating from the aftermath of a second, bloodier invasion, break into the archives of the SAE, and end up eventually leaving the resistance bunker entirely when it becomes clear he is no longer safe from termination. He returns again in 'Locked Away' having been infected with something that erodes his sanity and reason until what is real and what isn't is blurred. Hence why he disappears from Alice's side in 'Infected', and reappears as a mindless zombie bent on protecting Mystic at all costs. Like all the rest, he is knocked out as the Writers and a select few agents escape. From there, a few scattered mentions of him appear in later chapters of ETNMystic's 'Our Eternity Together'-that he has joined up with Calvin, and that the two are preparing for her eventual wedding to their Lord. In the sequel series, 'Escape the Night Fandom: The Tokens of Everlock', part 4 has him interact with Mystic-a hypothetical based on what might happen if the two were to ever meet. Titled 'If We Met', the one-chapter story has Envy in a rather frantic state of mind. Taking place post-'The House That No One Built', a second, in-progress work where he was secretly removed from the SAE and held as a prisoner in Joey's 1920's mansion, he is utterly bewildered by her anger, and reacts with extreme distress upon being threatened with teleportation back there. In the end, he begs her to look in his memories as a last-ditch effort to convince her that he is not evil! But only time will tell how the Writer will respond... Personality Despite how intimidating he looks, Envy is actually quite the nice guy. Unfortunately, only Alice seems to see that... Get to know him better, and one would see that his heart is, in reality, as big as the world. Is very much a brainiac in terms of chemistry, and all things plant-related. Would probably nerd out if you asked him a simple bio question. But whatever you do, DO NOT make him angry! Joey almost got attacked by plants after he found out about his role in Escape the Night, and he's man-handled Calvin on more than one occasion when the latter tried to recruit him. Aside from that, Envy has the tendency to shove his emotions off to the side in very stressful, high-tension situations- Which is only a quick fix, and will always, ALWAYS come back to bite him later. Character Description probably post a picture at some point. But until I do: Has grass-green eyes, and porcelain skin with green veins (chlorophyll). Wears a lot of black, which also happens to be his hair color. His ears are long, and elfin. Is about 1,300 years old-and doesn't look a day over twenty/ageless. Also happens to be 7 ft., 5 in. tall. Started out as a character from another story, and got swept into this one by pure chance. Category:Escape the Night OCs